The story with no title..yet..
by SuutadasutoTenshi
Summary: O.o err..well this is my first time writing..and i wouldn't mind some advice or suggestions on the title..oh yea..i had not idea what to pick for the genre so i just picked those two ^^;
1. Default Chapter

The story with no title..(well not yet..i hope..) 

By..me!! 

I do not own Slayers or whatever but...I do own the girl in the story!!ehh..which is..Anne!!so steal her and..O_o I'll do something mean to you!! :P 

Anywho on with the story! 

A girl around the age of 15 or so was wandering around trying not to look suspicious. Well she tried anyway. Not a lot of people walked around in an airport carrying a fish tank with a fish in it. None that she saw anyway. She whistled innocently as she wandered into the women's bathroom with her backpack and her suitcase and of course...her fish. 

She gave up the innocent act once she was in the bathroom and glared at anybody who looked at her. Quickly she hurried to an empty stall and locked it. A weird feeling came over her as she looked at her pet fish that was swimming around lazily and at the toilet. `hmm..i've always wanted to try this..' Grinning she quickly dumped her fish in the toilet and flushed it down. Watching it swirl around and around made her dizzy..and it made her realize what she had just done.'GAAHH!!I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!' She hurriedly stuck a gloved hand down the toilet in hopes of catching her fish.(O_o now where'd she get the gloves??) 

Of course that didn't turn out so well as she soon found out.' I didn't know I was small enough to be flushed down..' were her last thought as she was..swirled away... 

Well!!dija like it huh huh huh???O_o I just got this weird idea and feeling to write this so I did!!I think I might continue writing..O_o I dun know but msot probably. ANYWAY!!I NEED HELP AND SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS!!AND..HELP FOR COMING UP WITH A TITLEE!!So all you kind ppls who read and reviewed..helppp!!:D 


	2. The story with no title..yet..

The story with no title 

The story with no title..(Well not yet..I hope..) 

By..me!! 

I do not own Slayers or whatever but…I do own the girl in the story!!ehh..which is..Anne!!so steal her and..O_o I'll do something mean to you!! :P 

Anywho on with the story! 

Oh yeah first of all I need to thank all you kind peoples who reviewed. ;_; made me so happy!!okay..continuing on… 

She groaned as she woke up.'gee…people sure are loud these days..' she thought silently as she heard two people talking. Well they weren't really..talking. More like yelling. And she wasn't even sure if it was two people. Her vision was fuzzy but she could make out some person in white and something red. Sighing she tried to hear what they were yelling about, which wasn't too hard to do. "Lina-san!!We can't just leave her here!!it's unjust!" 

"Look Amelia, we can't afford to be slowed down!We have a long way to go. Besides don't you want to see your dad?" 

"Of course I do but that doesn't mea-" 

Another voice cut in. "She's awake." 

Opening her eyes again she squinted. `I guess…they were talking about me?' This time she could clearly make out the figures. 

The girl in white walked over. "You okay?" 

Glaring at her she muttered " I'm fine. Go away you pretzel weaned banana!" 

"I..i.. was just wondering what-" 

"Pretzel weaned banana? What is that??" 

Scowling at the guy wearing the hood she replied " You go away too…I'm cranky so stay away." 

"See Amelia?!She's perfectly fine and she doesn't want us to help her!" 

"Well that doesn't mean tha-" Getting interrupted again, this time by a smiling purple haired man. 

"Ne, ne, Amelia-san! Who's your new friend?" 

Not letting the..Amelia girl reply, the red head glared and stomped over to him 

"What are you doing here Xelloss!?" 

"Why!Just visiting you!" 

Scoffing, she laughed. 

"Yeah right.." 

"I'm hurt Lina-chan! Don't tell me you didn't miss me!" 

Getting bored with all this, Anne jumped up and declared "I am Anne and I demand you tell me where I am and if you people stole my pet fish!" 

"…pet fish?" 

"mmhmm!" 

" And…you better tell me who you guys are!" 

" If we don't..?" 

" If you don't I shall do something so horrible that I cannot tell you!" 

"Ahh..I see.." 

"Well I'm Gourry!" 

"…Zelgadiss.." 

"Amelia Princess of Seryuun!" (*cough* I think I spelt that wrong..) 

"You can call me Xelloss," He nodded at her. 

"Lina Inverse." 

Nodding she grinned and shook everybody's hand energetically. 

"Well now..I have one little question..do you..like..have..lots of huge ugly fish with two legs around here?" 

"What?" 

"You know..that…thing not far behind you?" 

Turning around, Lina saw..the `thing'. 

Screeching she started running. 

"Run!!" 

"..what?" 

"You heard me!RUN!!" Already far ahead of them. 

"ehh…okay?" she said calling after Lina and running and not once looking back. 

"Well..I have to go now!Ja!" Xelloss said before phasing out/ 

"I guess…we run too?" 

"Yea.." 

"Okay!" 

"*wheeze* *cough* Is it gone?" 

"…no.." 

"what!?" 

"Kidding!!Just kidding…" 

I know this isn't appropriate to end it right here but..i'm really tired so I'm going to end it..-_-; sorry! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. The story with no title..yet..

The story with no title 

The story with no title..(Well not yet..I hope..) 

By..me!! 

I do not own Slayers or whatever but…I do own the girl in the story!!ehh..which is..Anne!!so steal her and..O_o I'll do something mean to you!! :P 

Anywho on with the story! 

Oh yeah first of all I need to thank all you kind peoples who reviewed. ;_; made me so happy!!okay..continuing on… 

She groaned as she woke up.'gee…people sure are loud these days..' she thought silently as she heard two people talking. Well they weren't really..talking. More like yelling. And she wasn't even sure if it was two people. Her vision was fuzzy but she could make out some person in white and something red. Sighing she tried to hear what they were yelling about, which wasn't too hard to do. "Lina-san!!We can't just leave her here!!it's unjust!" 

"Look Amelia, we can't afford to be slowed down!We have a long way to go. Besides don't you want to see your dad?" 

"Of course I do but that doesn't mea-" 

Another voice cut in. "She's awake." 

Opening her eyes again she squinted. `I guess…they were talking about me?' This time she could clearly make out the figures. 

The girl in white walked over. "You okay?" 

Glaring at her she muttered " I'm fine. Go away you pretzel weaned banana!" 

"I..i.. was just wondering what-" 

"Pretzel weaned banana? What is that??" 

Scowling at the guy wearing the hood she replied " You go away too…I'm cranky so stay away." 

"See Amelia?!She's perfectly fine and she doesn't want us to help her!" 

"Well that doesn't mean tha-" Getting interrupted again, this time by a smiling purple haired man. 

"Ne, ne, Amelia-san! Who's your new friend?" 

Not letting the..Amelia girl reply, the red head glared and stomped over to him 

"What are you doing here Xelloss!?" 

"Why!Just visiting you!" 

Scoffing, she laughed. 

"Yeah right.." 

"I'm hurt Lina-chan! Don't tell me you didn't miss me!" 

Getting bored with all this, Anne jumped up and declared "I am Anne and I demand you tell me where I am and if you people stole my pet fish!" 

"…pet fish?" 

"mmhmm!" 

" And…you better tell me who you guys are!" 

" If we don't..?" 

" If you don't I shall do something so horrible that I cannot tell you!" 

"Ahh..I see.." 

"Well I'm Gourry!" 

"…Zelgadiss.." 

"Amelia Princess of Seryuun!" (*cough* I think I spelt that wrong..) 

"You can call me Xelloss," He nodded at her. 

"Lina Inverse." 

Nodding she grinned and shook everybody's hand energetically. 

"Well now..I have one little question..do you..like..have..lots of huge ugly fish with two legs around here?" 

"What?" 

"You know..that…thing not far behind you?" 

Turning around, Lina saw..the `thing'. 

Screeching she started running. 

"Run!!" 

"..what?" 

"You heard me!RUN!!" Already far ahead of them. 

"ehh…okay?" she said calling after Lina and running and not once looking back. 

"Well..I have to go now!Ja!" Xelloss said before phasing out. 

"I guess…we run too?" 

"Yea.." 

"Okay!" 

"*wheeze* *cough* Is it gone?" 

"…no.." 

"what!?" 

"Kidding!!Just kidding…" 

I know this isn't appropriate to end it right here but..i'm really tired so I'm going to end it..-_-; sorry! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
